Warriors Super Edition: Snakestar's Decision
by AsherBelaveau
Summary: Choose your path wisely, your choices change yourself and others. Read the note at the top of the page on Chapter 4 first, please.
1. Chapter 1

Previews

Warriors Super Edition: Snakestar's Decision

Snakekit blinked her eyes open and looked around her. The dawn light came in through the walls of the nursery, and the scent of the fresh rain made the morning perfect. _I don't understand why they don't like the rain. It's so beautiful._ She sat up and stretched, accidentally waking her mother in the process.

"You're awake, Snakekit. Good morning," her mother, Foxbreeze, purred. The other queen in the nursery, Quailmoon, wasn't too happy. "My kits are already out and playing, Foxbreeze, while yours just opened your eyes," she huffed. Snakekit looked up at her mother. "Can I go out and play?" she mewled. Foxbreeze nuzzled her gently. "Of course."

As Snakekit padded outside she noticed three kits, a tom and two she-cats. The tom had black fur and yellow eyes, and the she-cats had white fur, and their only difference was they had yellow and emerald eyes. _I wonder what I look like. I hope I'm beautiful, like my mother._ Looking in a nearby puddle, she saw she had all orange fur except for her dark gray paws, and amber eyes. Snakekit saw the reflection of the tom behind hers, and she jumped back.

"So you're the new kit? My name's Strongkit, this is Bravekit" -he pointed his tail to the cat with the emerald eyes-"and this is Fightkit"-he pointed to the cat with the yellow eyes. "What's your name?" he asked, circling around her. "My name is Snakekit," she told him, meeting his gaze. Strongkit padded away without a word, and Bravekit followed. Snakekit looked Fightkit in the eyes. "Aren't you going to go with them?" Fightkit shook her head. "I don't like them. They're arrogant and annoying. I don't even like my name, my mother just gave it to me so we all sounded tough. I don't want anything to do with fighting. But I should go. My Quailmoon might mad."

Snakekit watched as the friendly kit paced her way towards the nursery. Snakekit followed, as there was nothing else to do anyway. Nuzzling up against her mother, she fell asleep.

When Snakekit awoke, she noticed Bravekit and Fightkit asleep, but Strongkit was gone. Though she did not like him, she was worried that something happened to him. She looked around outside the nursery, and saw him near the fresh-kill pile. The dawn patrol had left already, so there were no cats in the clearing. As she approached him, he looked at the ground, shuffling his paws. "Snakekit, we need to talk," he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Has Fightkit told you the naming problem?" Strongkit asked. Snakekit blinked at him. "You don't like your name either?" she asked. Strongkit shook his head. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I might have come off as arrogant, but I really didn't want to do it. Bravekit offered me her fresh-kill to be mean to you, but I don't know why. She just doesn't like you."

Snakekit looked toward the nursery, unsure of what to say. _How can she hate me if we've never spoken?_ "So I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk, as we've got nothing else to do," Strongkit told her. "Sure…sure, that'd be great," Snakekit replied. It was silent a while in the forest, before Strongkit spoke up. "I don't know for sure, but I think she doesn't like you because you might interfere with her and Stonepaw."

"Stonepaw? Who's that?"

"Well, Bravekit calls him the greatest cat ThunderClan has ever known, but I doubt it."

"He's only an apprentice! The greatest cat is Firestar! Or Bluestar!"

"That's what I told her, and she didn't believe me."

"When did he become an apprentice? Is his warrior ceremony soon?"

"No, he became an apprentice a few sunrises before you opened your eyes."

Snakekit just sighed. "We should head back before the dawn patrol gets back," she informed. "I'm going to run back before Bravekit notices and starts whining. I had a nice walk," Strongkit announced, brushing his tail tip along her cheek.

I know that was short, but I wanted to do that for the suspense. New chapter will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snakekit ran after him, not knowing what to say. _Was that friendly? Or something more?_ While Strongkit had a little more weight to him, Snakekit was much faster. She tackled him to the ground, and glared into his eyes. "Snakekit, I need to go!" he yowled. She let go of her grip but he was still locked in her glare. "What was that supposed to mean?" Snakekit pressed. Strongkit let out a smirk. "What do you think?"

Snakekit walked slowly underneath the trees that shielded her form the rain. She wanted to run out in it, but her mother would have a fit if she was wet. When she reached the camp, she crawled into the nursery and climbed in with her mother. She tried falling asleep but it was no use: she was already awake and Strongkit was giving her a crazy look.

"Snakekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw. Your mentor will be Frostleaf, and I hope that she will pass down all of her knowledge to you." Amberstar's words filled the clearing as the Clan chanted the new warriors' names. While Snakepaw, Strongpaw and Fightpaw visited their families, Bravepaw visited Stonepaw. "We can spend more time together, Stonepaw! Hunting, training, what do you want to do first?" she asked. Stonepaw purred in amusement. "I'm a _medicine cat_ apprentice. You just haven't seen me because I've been gathering herbs or you were away." Bravepaw said nothing and stumbled away.

Snakepaw trotted over to Strongpaw happily. "We're apprentices! We can start hunting or fighting!" She nuzzled Strongpaw, and stared into his eyes. They said noting to each other, but both knew. Darkwater, Strongpaw's mentor padded over to them. "You can both start by cleaning out the elders' den, if you're so intent on showing public affection." Snakekit retorted, "But you're not my mentor!" Darkwater glared at her with his blue eyes. "I have more authority than you, and if you'd like to challenge that, well, be my guest." The brown and black tabby padded off without another word.

"I'm sorry we have to do this. It's my fault." Snakepaw and Strongpaw were still cleaning out the elders' den because no one had showed them how to do it right. When they finally finished, they grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and went for a walk. "Would you say I'm your best friend?" Strongpaw asked. Snakepaw smiled. "Fightpaw is my best friend. You're more than that."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

Strongpaw nuzzled Snakepaw and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Snakepaw. Don't ever forget that, no matter what happens. Snakepaw leaned against his warm body and with her last breath said, "I love you, too."

Snakepaw found herself in a white forest. _StarClan._ A white she-cat with brown eyes stared at her. "Hello," she said, "My name is Killheart." The she-cat had a quiet and shy voice that startled Snakepaw to learn the name. "Why is that your name?" Snakepaw asked. "I strangled my two brothers when I was born, on accident, of course. We all make mistakes, Snakepaw. You'll learn that soon." In a bright flash Snakepaw awoke.


End file.
